heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
James Barnes/sheet
Skills Acrobatics: Bucky was always athletic, and he not only learned acrobatic skills through training with the US Military, but also with his one-on-one friendship with Captain America. These, much like his other skills, were further trained once the Russians got ahold of him. He is at the point now where he could effectively compete with world class Olympic athletes and hold his own. Espionage: Bucky is highly intelligent, and his training between the two military cores, as well as his own experiences have lent him to be one of the most dangerous men around due to his ability to perceive his surroundings and use them in his favor. He excels in stealth, extraction, intelligence gathering, and infiltration. Additionally, he has a keen awareness and skill to eliminate guards or security devices without being heard or seen, even in adverse conditions. Firearms: Bucky is proficient in the use of all firearms, from rifles, automatics, handguns, and sniper rifles. He is an expert marksmen, and rarely misses due to his extensive training. Multi-Lingual: In addition to English, Bucky is also fluent in Spanish, Portuguese, German, Russian, and Japanese. He can understand a large portion of French. Leadership: Before he got revived by the Soviets, Bucky had led his own team against the Nazi regime through several successful missions. The US Military recognized the young man's training, both the Kid Commandos, teenage soldiers, and later the Liberty Legion, and Young Allies, working with young super heroes/metas to keep US, and the world safe. And, as Winter Soldier, while he often preferred to work solitary, he had some command over Soviet military forces as well. Martial Arts: Bucky was trained in martial arts and hand to hand combat by both the US Military, and then by the Soviet Union while being changed into Winter Soldier for them. He is capable of taking down many other talented agents, or heroes despite not being a mutant or having the meta-gene, while fighting others who might be viewed as far superior to a standstill (such as Captain America). He's talented enough that he could take the place of Captain America, and pull it off. He also served as a mentor and trainer for Natalia Romanova during her Red Room Training. Pilot: Bucky can pilot just about any vehicle, land, or sea, current or older. A must, when you're the only soldier being sent on recon missions; things rarely go as planned, after all. Survival: Bucky has survived the Red Room, Russian Winters, and other adverse conditions just to carry out his missions. He has a keen sense to know his adversaries strengths, and weaknesses, and is able to use them against them, such as dousing himself and a room in oil to avoid detection by someone hunting him with superhuman sense of smell that they depend on for tracking purposes. He can weather just about any storm, or hardship, be it Siberia or Sahara, or jungle, and anything in between without too much difficulty. Tactics: His experience on the field during WWII, on missions as Winter Soldier, and his vast training have lent him a mind capable of determining key strategy and tactics to implement against opposing forces, as well as predict or surmise how those other forces may react, defensively or offensively. Throwing: Bucky is an expert on utilizing thrown weaponry; this includes, but is not exclusive to knives, grenades, and other such implements of attack and/or destruction. He often carries knives on his person during any mission. Powers and Abilities Enhanced agility: James's agility has been supremely enhanced to the limits of peak human without being metahuman. He is capable of performing gymnastics routines that would leave most Olympic Medalists blinking in envy. He can perform feats of acrobatics and balance that seem to defy the normal limits of human physiology. Enhanced healing: James has healing well within the levels of maximum human ability. He can recover from injuries roughly five times as fast as a normal human can, but this is only for normal and moderate injuries. Normal wear and tear such as bruises, twisted ankles, stretched joints and the like will generally recover within a good night's sleep. More moderate injuries such as concussions or minor broken bones will generally heal in about a week. More critical injuries that would require hospitalization to treat he has no ability to recover faster from. He is generally capable of recovering from incapacitory trauma (such as being knocked out or hit with heavy gas or electricity) nearly ten times as fast as the average person, dependent upon the intensity of the dose. He is also heavily resistant to disease, and does not feel effects of minor disease (such as colds or flu and allergies) due to how fast his immune system responds. While he is still susceptible to disease, he can recover from non-lethal or critical diseases roughly five times as fast as a normal person, pending regular treatment or activities which do not compromise his ability to heal (such as being injured or in the field). Enhanced reflexes: James has peak human reflexes, reaction times, focus, and accuracy. He is capable of astounding feats in hand to hand combat and hand-eye coordination, and is able to react at speeds to circumstances which are borderline superhuman. He is incredibly accurate and can focus to wildly divergent circumstances or targets, or respond to multiple opponents in a fight and keep track of them all. Enhanced senses: James has peak human senses, and while not superhuman, is immensely acute by human standards. He has extremely adept vision, hearing, taste, sense, and touch to within the maximums for human norm and enhanced sensitivity in all areas. Enhanced speed: James is enhanced well beyond peak human speed, and is capable of running at high speeds for a human, and thanks to his enhanced physiology maintaining it for far beyond normal levels of time. He is capable of running under normal conditions up to twenty five miles per hour for several hours at a time without serious fatigue pending him being in good physical state ahead of time, and for extremely short periods of time can go faster, but will fatigue himself rapidly or otherwise push his body past its limits. Enhanced stamina: James has peak human stamina, and the endurance of a world class athlete. He can exert himself for hours at maximum physical exertion and recover in a far shorter period of time than most people to be ready again. He is capable of exerting himself in the field at maximum endurance or combat situations for up to eighteen hours without negative effects and recover to normal stamina with four hours 'rest' as a normal person might from a full night's sleep. He is capable of going in extreme circumstances for up to three or four days without rest in the field or serving in operations, but after two days of activity his physical capacity declines rapidly, however he can recover it with a full rest period within six hours. Enhanced strength: James's physiology has been altered to the point he is well beyond normal peak human strength, and is capable of lifting at maximum exertion nearly six hundred pounds at maximum press. Cybernetic arm: Bucky was outfitted by the Soviets with a Cybernetic arm. It is capable of: * Enhanced Reaction Time: While not superspeed, it will allow Bucky to react faster than peak level human conditioning ever could. * Superhuman Strength: Bucky can lift up to 1000 lbs or so with the arm. * EMP Pulse: The arm is capable of emitting an EMP Pulse that would negate all electronics from operating and shut them down. The radius for this is approximately 20 feet. * Sensory Array: The arm can fool metal detectors allowing him to pass through any security checks. It can also shield knives and firearms or other weapons from such scans as well. * Electrical Discharge: Bucky is capable of emitting electrical bolts from the palm of the hand on the arm, much like Iron Man. These can debilitate, though not kill an ordinary human or cause pain or play havoc with nervous systems in other beings. * Remote Controlled: The arm can be removed/detached. Links in Bucky's brain allow him to mentally control the arm even if not attached and utilize it in any above fashion he wishes to, or simple motor control. * Holographic Projector: The arm can make itself look like a regular arm, matching Bucky's flesh tones, muscle mass, down to the last detail, and virtually hide the fact it is a cybernetic arm. Specials Intellect: Bucky has always been precocious, with a natural knack for tactics and strategy. He has a highly gifted intellect, which helps him survive in the field; but it also can be a downfall, because in his downtime he has been known to get himself into trouble while in his youth with his smart mouth, and later in life with occasionally working against others for his own benefit. Training From Hell: The Red Room. Outside of the Soviet, only rumors exist of this training facility, housed in the Siberian wasteland. Bucky has already had extensive training from a young age by friends in the US Military, then officially by the military itself, to adequately prepare him for combat alongside Captain America. This was nothing compared to what he would endure in the Red Room. Those who have been there do not speak of it, but when other soldiers and spies say that they have 'been through hell', there is a reason why those trained in the Red Room Facility scoff and look away. Arrested or Slowed Aging: Due to being injected with the Soviet Super Soldier Serum, James's aging has slowed to a near-halt. He was injected at the age of 22, and barely (even after almost 70 years) seems older than his mid, perhaps late 20s. Most of the people he knew as a child have long since died. The men who gave the orders to turn him into what he is, also. But James Barnes still lives, and will live a long time yet. Iron Will: He will not die. He will never give up. He is tenacious, demanding, exacting. As the youth, he refused to back down, and that got him into the program that eventually brought him to being Captain America's sidekick. When he was blown up in a facility explosion, he refused to to die, and that brought him to work for the Soviet. He willed himself to survive the pain and torture that was being fitted with his cybernetic arm, and then again with the Serum injections. The Red Room broke other men, but for him, it was only a crucible that strengthened him. He cannot be broken. He will not be broken. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Cybernetic Arm: See powers above. KGB: As an assassin and agent of the KGB, James can draw on any of the resources made available to him, including ordering Soviet soldiers if needed. Natalia Romanova: Though they have been ordered to stay away from each other, and mostly obey those orders, James knows if he truly needs to call on her, she will be there for him, whatever the reason. Body Armor: Passports and Identities: James has multiple passports under multiple identities, including two Russian ones, an American one, a Canadian one, and a German one. Safe Houses: James maintains safe houses in many places. Not all do his employers in the KGB know of, either. He has two in Moscow, one in Leningrad, one in Madripoor, one in Los Angeles, one in New York City, one in Washington D.C., and one in Chicago. There may be others as well. Weapons: Flaws and Drawbacks Memory wiped: Bucky was salvaged from the wreckage of a Siberian facility, and his memories were obliterated by the Winter Soldier program. He forgot his life, his friends, his family, his country, and Captain America. He became a ruthless agent of the Soviet regime. Steven Rogers: Natalia Romanova: Bucky is in love with Natalia. And what kills him, is he knows, for a fact (this is not something delusional on his part, or simply his perception of things) that she loves him just the same. Time has torn them apart. Situations have torn them apart. And somehow, things keep - getting more complicated with her. It could cost him friendships. It could cost him a lot of things. She's dangerous for him. And he to her. But, he can't quit her. Only Human: Despite his best training and skills, and even the Cybernetic Arm, Bucky is still just a regular human being. If he gets shot with a bullet in the skull, he's going to die. If a meta human throws a truck on top of him, he's going to get crushed. He is playing hardball, in a world full of meta's, and mutants, and he could be killed or seriously injured at any time. Heightened Aggression: One of the downfalls of the Serum is that his temper is shorter than it already was, and his aggression levels are heightened. He mostly keeps this in check with his willpower, but sometimes, his anger issues can rear their ugly heads... Mental Instability: The serum only exacerbates the issues from his memory wipe and the damage done by the mental implants. As is typical with those with the serum, occasionally the instability overrides the sanity completely, and for that, the Soviets have been putting him (and the others) in and out of cryostasis for years. When he loses control, he's frozen for three to six months, once as long as a year. Generally, he's better upon awakening. On that day he isn't... the Soviets have a 37 cent cure. Relationships Natalia Romanova: James is in love with Natalia. He trained her to be a killer by day and slipped into her quarters by night when she was in training; and then again afterwards, ignoring orders to stay away from her. His superiors have finally kept the two apart by letting him know that if he did not stay away, they would have her killed. Brutal, but effectively, it has kept him from her for over two decades now, but his love for her has not waned in the least. Alexi Shostakov: Allies by necessity, but their personal enmity for each other runs deep. In the field, James can rely on Alexi and vice versa, but the two men are very well aware of Alexi's wife's infidelity with James, and then the continuation of that affair for several years after Alexi's supposed death. It was James who suggested Alexi for the Super Soldier injections as a method to have the man removed as an obstacle between him and Natalia, though things did not work out as James had planned, as Alexi survived the injections and ultimately became the Red Guardian. Steven Rogers: Brother. Friend. Ally. Enemy. James's emotions towards Steve vary with the day and what memories and training float to the surface. Namor: Bucky pretty much thought Namor was a dick. Nicholas Fury Sr. Characters with Rels Set James Howlett: As Bucky, James Barnes was an ally of Logan during World War II, if occasionally a tense one (James had a certain degree of resentment towards how easily Steve and Logan worked together). As the Winter Soldier, James Barnes is a near-unknown to Logan...he's heard the rumors of the KGB's super-assassin but never crossed paths with him. Perhaps surprisingly, if the circumstances behind all this were to be revealed, Logan would be almost as adamant as Steve Rogers himself in trying to help "Bucky" return to his true self, and would do all he could to help him cope with the trauma of the harm he's inflicted in the interim. Logan knows all-too-well what it's like to be used as a weapon against your will by men of evil intent. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets Category:Page that Needs Work